Franz
OVERVIEW ---- Currently living in Murs de Fer, Franz Ferd is the local gas manipulating man who holds onto his past to reflect who he is now. Within reason, he's a reasonable person who sometimes puts his morals over decisions. He's rather seen more human then others, so his intentions are always to those who always seem to need help when it's possible. When denied said help, He's accepting over the fact that they don't want help. Due to isolation, he's terrible over his social skills. But grows overtime to improve his speech. He's usually living in areas with closed walls and one door, just to have that sense of security of somewhat privacy. APPEARANCE ---- His attire, appears to be discouraged by the community. So he was forced to change it to appeal to those around him. Though resentful over this choice, he must do this to better communicate and appear as what they call ‘Nazis’. Which he recently read in a book, and immediately frowned. So, to prevent this. He now wears a pair of cargo’s and pair of boots, leather jacket and black shirt. But, Loving the mask and helmet due for reasons I can’t explain honestly. He has a nice pair of brown eyes and some black hair over his head combed to the side. His features shows various features of an Ayran man, due to European origins. He’s 160 lbs, and has the height of 5’11 ft at the age of 26. TIMELINE ---- First couple of days, in this new world. Franz has proven to lack the social skills to properly communicate and learned that he needed to take the effort to better himself in that sense if he’s going to make acquaintances much faster, or in ‘Guy’s’ case, a friend. And, grows a bad taste against the rule over these lands. Due to recent observations and actions seen by his eyes. Further resentment grows within Franz against, S-1 or what 'A Hero' is seen as in WOV. Origins Franz Ferd, A person born into a world kept isolated from the earth that sought nothing but the very destruction over the governments that seem to rule the people from outside the isolation Franz grew to understand. From the isolation, he was raised by the cult that aspires to be a creationist. A group that would be radicals over the sense that they’re what shaped this earth, hence they would be the deities over the world. Yet, this was just the radical sense little Franz was shielded from by his mother. His mother, skeptical over this superstition and soon led to franz losing his mother over their cult’s personal religious belief. He was taught the very basics, and told to learn from those above him. That being, he selected his mother to teach him more and more over what she knew. Which was mostly not pertaining to what was traditional towards the others, but focused over a psychological sense of the mind. How people work, or the very meaning or theory what emotions where. The cult consisted with scholars and those who have a strong sense of intellect within one’s mind, yet it has been warped over this idealist idea of a world un by them. And what they see as fit for civilization, by developing some fail utopia in their minds. Something that was accepted with the majority and disapproved by the minority. The minority was put to the wall and put down like dogs, without trial, and without a word. The shootings were always public and enforced to show people the lesson, so Franz was forced to see his mother undergo this fate to the wall. Every child that was born towards the cult seemed to be genetically tested and altered in some shape or form to become this new generation what what they call super soldiers, which lead to a massive infant mortality rate. Franz was spared from death, yet he was given an ability he’d never grow to fully understand. And the people who did know, disappeared from the earth almost without trace once Franz departed from the hellscape that was his original home. It was the death of his mother that caused him to be forced and casted out from the group. Left to wander out into the world, always attempting to piece together the very word of ‘why’. Attempting to understand the human mind and the governments that he was force fed with what made them horrible in his people’s eyes. But it was impossible, and he ended up alone forced to try and hone his skills in hiding. Only to be tossed into this world, confused but interested. Murs de Fer Jump to modern day, Franz Ferd arises within a train station, clueless of how or when he was placed there. RELATIONSHIPS ----VERY CONFUSING. POWERS ---- Gas Manipulation ''(Tier 1):' 'Franz has the ability of manipulating matter that pertains to a gas state through means consisting of combining a calm mind with a plethora of body gestures, though he is unable to generate it. The less complex the molecular structure of the gas, the easier it is for Franz to utilize its benefit and guide the fume's movements either around him, into or out of a person's respiratory system (forcibly and non-forcibly). He is also able to keep the matter in an extended state of gas for about five minutes in real time, either having it dispel once the duration is over or prematurely on his whim. The current radius of his control with repercussions over his abilities ranges to about 10 meters around him, any further would result in exhaustion and the weakening of said control as it leaves the radius. Some techniques that Franz utilizes with this ability includes: * ''Oxygen Enhancement: Franz is capable of utilizing the oxygen in the given area around him to enhance either himself or individuals around him. The increased oxygen input into their systems provides increased stamina and endurance as well as a faster method of burning fat. With this controlled flow, he is capable of reducing the chances of being winded, ''allowing those enhanced to recover much easier should they take a powerful blow. * ''Gas Field Generation: By wrapping himself in a cushion of the given gas within the area, Franz is capable of reducing all physical blunt force that is directed towards him to an extent, however weapons or attacks that are of piercing nature are capable of bypassing this field. By utilizing the oxygen in the air with this technique, he is capable of gaining the benefits as previously mentioned above. SKILLS ---- '''Moral Compass: '''He has deep understanding over the human mind and psychology. Using that knowledge to make decisions and compose opinions over situations. Making him a decent problem solver through intellect rather then blunt force. His judgement is towards what's right, much more then what's wrong. '''Creative Mind: '''Using his abilities, he always strives to find new ways to use his given powers in their own special ways that can be used for both utility and support, as well as for avoiding being harmed. He'd feel rather dull if he just used the same style over and over again. '''Strategist: '''He'd have the hardened mind of a man interested in the literature of world conflict and warfare up to a modern scale. Using this knowledge, he's able to formulate strategic plans that would maybe prove effective at the task at hand. TRIVIA ---- *That mask over his face and that helmet over his head is his shell. It brings him comfort, and some form of solace. It brings him comfort that he's well hidden, featured hidden from his little world. Some cases where he finds himself alone, he tends to talk to these objects as if they have sentience. Which has proven to be very concerning over his mental status. *Due to his power of utilizing the element of oxygen, Franz is a great help when assisting anyone with the ability to either generate explosions or fires, allowing more to burn as it's constantly being fueled by the flow of air, further enhancing the power by a support stance. *He's known to help people within the gym by supplying them with oxygen to increase the speed of body development and the required amount for enhancing their metabolism process, allowing the partner to work harder without loss of breath or becoming winded. *And just because he manipulates gas and wears questionable headgear, doesn't mean he's a Nazi. Category:Neutral